


her and the universe

by akinorax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorax/pseuds/akinorax
Summary: Yamaguchi loved the wind, he loved the stars, but most of all; her.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	her and the universe

Yamaguchi loved the wind. He loved how on their walks home from school, it would blow past her hair softly. He loved how it would give him a better look at the face he earned for so much, how it would make her cheeks flush red, but most of all; how it would make her laugh softly and bury her face into his arm shyly. 

He loved how it would make him fall in love with her all over again, putting him in a state of mesmerization that only a lucky few could experience.

The first time it happened, he knew that he would do anything for that moment to last forever. After their first month of walking home together, he realized that the universe was constantly on his side. 

The magical phenomenon would occur every once in a while, giving him the opportunity to admire her in a way he would never get tired of. He knew that this was a sight for his eyes only, and he wondered what good deed he had possibly done in the past to deserve to obtain that privilege. 

“So, do you want to get something in the bakery later?” She asked, breaking him out of his trance. He stared at her blankly, taking his time to decipher her words. “Uhm, yeah sure. Whatever you want.” He said in a single breath. 

She sent him a cheeky grin then released her grip on his arms to skip on ahead, singing a soft melody that was only familiar to her. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed as the warmth started to fade away from his skin, but he was used to it. He knew the drill. 

The smile on his face never faltered as he ran on to catch up with her.

Once she realized that he was running after her, she sped up, squealing in excitement as she tried to escape from him. But as any other day, her attempts were futile. 

He hugged her from behind, lifting her up slightly and he could feel his heart speed up when she giggled and tried to sweet-talk him into letting her go, “Come on, Tadashi. If you let me go, I’ll buy you those swiss rolls you love so much,” She said, still trying to escape his grip. 

There was a pause in the air, and he could tell that she was starting to hope. “Nope, not happening.” He said through his smile, but loosening his grip on her anyway. 

She took on this chance to run away from him once again, yelling out taunts that had become familiar to her as she would turn around to check on him every few seconds. He couldn’t help the smile resurfacing on his face. 

He was damned, but he didn’t mind if she was his curse. 

He gave her a few seconds before running after her as the sun started to set over the horizon. As the wind blew against her flushed face that reflected the pink of the sky, he decided that maybe, just maybe, the universe isn’t so cruel.

\--

Yamaguchi also loved the stars. He loved what it gave him; her face of wonder, sparkling eyes as she fixed her gaze to the night sky, not a care in the world. He loved how happy it made her feel. He loved that it allowed her to be free. He also loved that it allowed him to steal glances at her, letting him take in a form of beauty that’s irreplaceable in his eyes. 

He loved the nights where she would spontaneously ask him to come to the playground in their neighborhood, as he knew what was coming. Sitting on the swings as they simply talked. 

He loved the conversations he would have with her, as they shone above; would-you-rathers, philosophical thoughts, the future and the present. He didn’t mind as long as she was the one he was having the conversations with.

However, he hated it at the same time. He hated that she sent the stars a look she would never send him. He hated that she would talk about the stars with such admiration in her voice that had never been heard when she talked about him. He hated that she loved the stars more than she loved him.

People often say that the stars love the moon. But to him, it felt like the moon loved one particular star; a star that would not even spare him a glance. A star that would never love him as he had loved her. 

As thoughts passed through his head, his gaze of captivation turned to longing. She was out of reach wasn’t she? He had gone too deep to go back out, while she had never even left the surface. 

He let out a sigh, one too loud for comfort. He was too lost in thought to realize that her bubbly chattering had ceased, and that her expression had turned into concern. 

“Tadashi, are you okay?” She asked with such care in her tone which he could’ve mistaken it for love if he wasn’t careful enough. He looked to her, taking everything in. He let out a sad smile; of course she would never love him. She was beautiful, ethereal even. Who did he think he was, to even imagine that she could spare him a care in the world?

“Tadashi?” She called out once more, cupping his cheek with her hands. He leaned onto the subconsciously. “You know I love you right, more than anything in the world?” He asked her, leaning front, letting go of the chains holding the swing up and looking into her eyes. 

Her gaze on him never faltered, as a warm smile replaced her concerned expression, “I do, Tadashi. And I love you as much too.” She said with such reassurance that just for a second, his brain thought that she did. 

He lifted his hand up to his cheek, caressing hers to indicate what he meant. “Do you, though?” He asked, tears starting to pool around his eyes and blurring his sight. He hated that he couldn’t see her clearly, but he couldn’t show any sign of the heartbreak he was feeling. 

She let go of her hand and got up from her own swing, standing in front of him. “Tadashi…” She started, her tone not so promising. He avoided her gaze, lowering his head. “I knew it.” He said to no one in particular. 

“Tadashi, no. Listen to me please. Look at me would you?” She said in a desperate tone, squatting in front of him and trying to wipe the tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t say no to her, he looked up. And he knew he messed up. 

She was crying too. Y/N had never cried because of him. Not once.

“Tadashi, I love you too.” She whispered to him, smiling. “W-what? Why are you crying?” He sputtered out, frantically trying to calm her down as he pulled her into his embrace. “I don’t know honestly. Maybe, I just hate seeing you so sad.” She confessed, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

Her eyes. They radiated love. 

The tears streamed down faster as he laughed out into the air, pulling her in closer. “Tadashi, are you okay? Why are you laughing?” She asked, putting her hand onto his forehead, checking his temperature. He took her hand from his forehead and kissed it. “I’m just so happy. You make me happy.” He said with a bright grin. She blushed and buried her face onto his chest. 

“Stupid.” She mumbled into his chest. “Your stupid.” He replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Finally having her in his embrace, he looked up at the stars and smiled. Yamaguchi truly loved the stars. 

-

“So, swiss rolls?” She asked as the both of them walked towards the school gate, deciding whether they should head onto the bakery or their favorite ramen shop. 

They had to leave late because he had volleyball practice and she had to take care of some forms for the school festival which was coming up. Yamaguchi paused in his steps. He turned to her and without hesitation, “Swiss rolls.” 

She then sent him a cheeky grin and let go of his hand which was intertwined with hers. She skipped ahead, humming along a song that had become familiar to him. He counted to five before he started to run, trying to catch up with her. She squealed and tried to run away, but as always, he caught her. 

He lifted her up slightly and felt warmth in his heart as she giggled. He let her down and she turned around. 

He admired her, as the wind blew her hair to one side, letting him see her in a way no one else had and would. 

She smiled and pecked his lips softly. Yamaguchi froze, not believing what had just happened. When he regained his senses, she was already too far ahead, looking back and calling out his name. 

He looked up to the sky; the stars were glowing. Then he looked onto her, his brightest star.

He silently thanked the universe as he jogged to her, the stars shining ever-so-softly above the two lovers.


End file.
